The Painful Truth
by Tokyo's Single Shinjuu
Summary: When the rug is pulled out from under Sasuke. Itachi loved him?


**Ok, this is my first fanfic! I hope it doesn't suck to badly...anyways. Just my thoughts on what Sasuke must feel like as Itachi died and when he found out the truth of his clans massacre. So...enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did Itachi would be alive and keep being badass!**

* * *

"Forgive me Sasuke, this is it." He whispered smiling. I couldn't move, or blink, or do anything but stand there stupidly watching his fingers approach my face. They hit my forehead with a thud and he falls against the wall I lean against. The hell just happened?

Part of me wanted to whisper his name out loud. Make sure the bastard was really dead. But the rest of me stared wide eyed at the place where his face once hovered. Those eyes. The eyes he used to look into mine...they weren't the eyes of a sociopath. Which is what I've been believing all these years, Itachi Uchiha, my once favorite person, was a complete sociopathic bastard. But my balance was slipping as was my eyesight. My eyes were beginning to close.

NO! I attempted to shout at myself but it was to late. I fell forward and rolled over to stare up at the rain I had created. It was ironic, because the night my life stopped meaning much, it was raining. And Itachi and I have aways hated the rain. But now...as it washed away the blood from my exhausted body...I found I didn't seem to mind it so much. The darkness grew until I could no longer feel the water. Which was quite alright...I wanted to sleep now anyway.

* * *

"My name is Madara Uchiha." The masked man told me. I glared up at him. Why the hell should I care about this guy. If it weren't for my injuries I probably would have stood up to kill him.

"I have information about Itachi." He said. My head jerked up at the sound of my dead brother's name. What information? What could this guy with a freaky halloween mask have to tell me about _my_ brother?

"Such as?" I replied skeptically. And it all came tumbling out. The mission, his quest for peace, his plight of skill, and worst of all...the love he kept in his heart all these years. It didn't hurt that he was the best for this mission and that's why they chose him. It didn't hurt when he lied all those years ago and said "To measure my own vessel". That would have been better.

If Itachi really was a sociopath, this pain that had nothing to do with my injuries wouldn't be coursing, raging through my brain. But he wasn't. He murdered our clan,He accepted the mission, and he basicallly killed himself for one reason. Because he loved me...and that's what really hurt. That's what really broke me.

The lies. All these years, have been nothing but lies. Lies about the hatred, and the reasons, and the basic whole of my existance was a big lie.

Itachi. You really did love me. All these years, you've suffered because you loved me. Damn it! Why didn't you tell me? You could have avoided all of this. I would have given up everything for this truth. For the knowledge that I could still love you, and not hate myself for didn't you tell me? Nii-san? Couldn't you trust me? So...Why?

* * *

I stood on the rocks, staring out at the ocean. Thinking of Itachi. Of my mistakes. Of my_ stupidity_. If I had just opened my eyes and attempted to see! Would I have known? Would I have cared? I believed I would have. At least, the old me would have. This wasn't me and I knew it. This was the cold clone created on the night of the Uchiha's massacre.

But if I had only known! Wouldn't I be the same as the child I once was? I would never know, thanks to my own ignorance. Damn myself to hell! Where I deserved to stay, for a killing a man such as important, self-less, and amazing as Itachi.

"ITACHI!" I shouted at the waves. I wanted him back. I wanted another chance. Please? I want my brother back. I want my brother. My throat tightened as I attempted to speak.

"At least to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry Itachi. Forgive me. Can you? I love you. I always have." I whispered. And I had. It was part of the reason I had wanted to kill him so badly.

I couldn't keep loving him if he was dead. I shouldn't have loved him anyway, but some bonds were just to deep to severe. Hide them perhaps...but never sever. Sadly I knew that more than most.

My eyes swelled up at the thought of what could have been. The lives we could have led. If it wasn't for that damned Konoha government! How could they wipe out an entire clan for there own safety? Kill a mans _soul_ without a second thought as long as they weren't hurt in the process! Those bastards! And the Uchiha! What the hell were they thinking! Planning to overturn the government! Didn't they realize what that would mean in the shinobi world? And making Itachi spy on the ANBU though he was only thirteen! Everyone just used Itachi for there own gain! Itachi wasn't a fucking tool!

"He was my brother!" I shrieked at nothing. How could they all use him so? Push him to the point of no return. Order him to kill everyone and then shun him? It was ridiculous. It was un-forgivable. Those bastards had to pay for what they did to Itachi. So did everyone else who resided in the Konoha, in the peace Itachi had brought forth. They would all realize the sacrfices they were to stupid to see being made. And Danzo? And the Elders? They would get there share as well. Even if it kills me, I will avenge Itachi as he deserved.

I will avenge my brother.

* * *

**Reveiws are much appreciated (good or bad). I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
